Pinky and the Brain (1995)
Pinky and the Brain is an American animated television series. The series aired between September 9, 1995 and November 14, 1998, with 65 episodes produced by Steven Spielberg and Warner Bros. Animation. Voice Cast 'Starring The Voices Of' *Maurice LaMarche as The Brain *Rob Paulsen as Pinky 'Also Starring The Voices Of' *Alex Rocco as Floyd Nesbit (ep11) *Andrea Romano as Andrea Romano (ep59) *Ben Stein as Pip Pumphandle (ep65) *Billy West as Anthony H. (ep35), Dean (ep41), Dodohead (ep52), Earl Wendell (ep63), George Beanstainer (ep48), Indian Man (ep31), Jay L. (ep29), Larry (ep28), Marv A. (ep25), Mayor (ep54), Nifty Bizarre (ep55), Receptionist (ep42), Regis (ep39), Roger E. (ep49), Wilderness Counselor (ep47) *Bobbi Page as Singer D (ep47) *Brian George as Critic#1 (ep15), Drake (ep11), Sir Niles (ep10) *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Big Jimmy Fruithead (ep64) *Bumper Robinson as Tyrone Spellbinder (ep56) *Candi Milo as Claire (ep52) *Cary Elwes as Director (ep57), Hamlet (ep50) *Charles Howarton as Cribbage (ep13) *Charles Kimbrough as Sandy Dreckman (ep55) *Chick Vennera as Pesto (ep65) *Clive Revill as King (ep50) *Clyde Kusatsu as Hama (ep44) *Corey Burton as Clown (ep61), Cushing (ep21), Strawboater, Technician (ep45), Van Spoony (ep48) *Cree Summer as Bunny (ep24), Receptionist (ep60) *Dani Douthette as Agnes (ep33) *Darren Burrows as Crowfeather (ep43) *Dave Coulier as Tom H. (ep18) *David Alan Grier as Marlon (ep6) *Diane Michelle as Mousey Galore (ep62) *Dick Clark as Dick Clark *Dorian Harewood as Bojangles (ep36) *Dr. Joyce Brothers as Dr. Joyce Brothers (ep63) *Earl Boen as Earth (ep29), Santa (ep8) *Ed McMahon as Ed McMahon (ep63) *Eric Idle as Dad (ep53), Mom (ep53) *Ernest Borgnine as Father (ep13) *Frank Welker as Bartender (ep24), Beaver (ep26), Board Member (ep9), Chicken Boo (ep65), Commander (ep46), Dirt Townsman (ep64), Flavio Hippo (ep65), Fred Floppel, General (ep45), General Odin (ep16), Gollyzilla (ep3), Grandfather (ep12), Maurice (ep37), Napoleon Bonaparte (ep7), Ralph the Guard (ep65), Ross P. (ep20), Steven Spielberg, Thaddeus Plotz (ep65), The President *Gabrielle Carteris as Asian Boy (ep47) *Gail Matthius as Gina (ep2), Kathie Glee (ep53), Wendy (ep36) *Garry Marshall as Mr. Itch (ep42) *Gavin MacLeod as Gavin MacLeod (ep63) *James Belushi as Jack Maguire (ep1) *Jan Rabson as Farmer (ep27), Referee (ep25) *Jeff Glen Bennett as Alan Fontain Bisque (ep5), Baloney, Castro-Type (ep29), Chris (ep28), Christopher W. (ep35), Dr. Mordough (ep61), Fabrizio Ditzio (ep38), Game Announcer (ep32), Hippie (ep19), Howie (ep43), Irving Thyroid (ep57), Jagger (ep50), Jakob (ep34), Jim (ep31), Kale Mumphausen (ep33), Kilmer (ep6), Leonard Sheldon (ep63), Locke (ep2), Samson (ep20), Schotzie (ep8), Scientist#2 (ep62), Squeege (ep53), Tom Cajones (ep39), Wensleydale (ep4), Zalgar (ep16) *Jeffrey Tambor as Beetle Fiero (ep2) *Jennifer Hale as Winny (ep46) *Jess Harnell as Alien Singer (ep4), Fred (ep31), Fred Spinatra (ep41), Tourist (ep12), Wakko Warner (ep65) *Jim Cummings as Chuck (ep21), Fred Floppel (ep5), Innkeeper (ep12), Orson W. (ep57), Punk (ep2), Sarah (ep20), The Mist (ep4), V/O#1 (ep18) *Jim Meskimen as Bob D. (ep17), Del Monte (ep28) *Joe Lala as Francois (ep7) *John Astin as Grover Whalen (ep36) *John Glover as Tycoon (ep54) *John Mariano as Bobby (ep65), Head Gendarme (ep7), Robert (ep28) *John Moschitta Jr. as Mister Sacket (ep46) *John Rhys Davies as Narrator (ep50) *John Rubano as Jimmy S. (ep55) *John Rubinow as Gummy Gibberish (ep10), SWAT Leader (ep45) *John Tesh as John Tesh (ep42) *John Vernon as Admiral (ep1) *Jon Cypher as Administrator (ep47) *Julia Duffy as Delilah (ep20) *Julie Bernstein as Female Singer (eps49-50), Singer#2 (ep62), Singer B (ep47) *Julie Brown as Danette Spoonabello (ep52), Minerva Mink (ep65) *Kevin M. Richardson as Berbard S. (ep17), Jelly-Head (ep25) *Laraine Newman as Giselle (ep38), Housewife (ep45), Secretary (ep47) *Larry Cedar as Chef (ep52), Fedora (ep59), Jacques (ep7), Johannes Gutenberg (ep15), Newt (ep11), Rags (ep12), The Major (ep13) *Lauren Tom as Shopper (ep37) *LeVar Burton as Murray (ep40) *Marcelo Tubert as Hector Papadopolis (ep56) *Mark Hamill as Jimmy Jo Jr. (ep37) *Mark L. Taylor as Pollster#1 (ep55) *Maurice LaMarche as Squit (ep65) *Michael David Donovan as Maitre'D (ep52) *Michael McKean as Mel Anoma (ep51), Ponytail (ep36), Schneiderlander (ep49), Toll Collector (ep21) *Mike Villani as Announcer (ep46) *Miriam Flynn as Woman (ep44) *Nancy Cartwright as Mindy (ep65) *Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Squirrel (ep65) *Neil Ross as Marvin the Martian (ep65), TV Announcer (ep65) *Nora Dunn as Precious (ep61) *Olivia Hussey as Queen (ep50) *Pam Grier as Julie Auburn (ep51) *Pamela Hayden as Dawn (ep40), Trudy (ep57) *Pat Musick as Dutch Girl (ep47), Scientist#2 (ep22), T.V. Mom (ep55) *Paul Rugg as Dr. Belvedere (ep20), Mr. Director (ep63), Mr. Sultana *Peter Jason as Bobby Nacht (ep25) *Peter Scolari as Mr. Perfect (ep53), Weird Guy (ep36) *Phil Hayes as Pollster#2 (ep55) *Phil Snyder as Bob C. (ep17) *Rebecca Gilchrist as Camp Supervisor (ep47) *Richard Doyle as Phileas Fogg (ep10) *Richard Karron as Sweaty Pete (ep17) *Richard Libertini as Talleyrand (ep7) *Rob Paulsen as Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (ep65), Yakko Warner (ep65) *Roddy McDowall as Snowball *Roger Rose as David L., Hippie (ep43), Man#1 (ep25), Sportscaster (ep45) *Sam McMurray as Shawn (ep6), Tax Man#1 (ep21), Video Teacher (ep29) *Scott Valentine as Spike (ep40) *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel (ep65) *Steve Allen as Steve Allen (ep63) *Steve Bernstein as Chorus Member#3 (ep64), Singer#2 (ep46), Singer#3 (ep62), Singer C (ep47) *Steve Landesberg as Freud (ep44) *Steve McGowan as Reporter (ep17) *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Singer (ep51) *Tom Bodett as Tom Bodett (ep59) *Tom Wilson as Larry Bruhn (ep56) *Tony Pope as Waiter (ep52) *Townsend Coleman as Bobby Bob Yokel, Bobby Fenster (ep55), Bryce Wallace (ep58), FBI Agent (ep35), Hal Slug (ep26), Les Tarr (ep51) *Tress MacNeille as Baby (ep22), Bernie (ep41), Billie, Brie (ep4), Cheerleader (ep32), Cher (ep29), Dave Burl (ep8), Dot Warner (ep65), Eisenhower (ep40), Elsa Kitsch (ep38), Female Rockstar (ep20), First Lady, Genevieve (ep15), Girl (ep56), Greta (ep42), Hello Nurse (ep65), Hooda Hepper (ep57), Janet (ep6), Janine (ep11), Japanese Girl (ep3), Julie Green (ep58), Katie C. (ep18), Madame De Jambom (ep7), Marna Strutt (ep14), Mary Hartless (ep35), Mother (ep13), Mousealope Calf (ep28), Mrs. Applebee (ep5), Mrs. Perfect (ep53), Nicky O'Tine (ep51), Old Woman, Passerby (ep10), Phyllis (ep19), Queen Roach (ep23), Rikki L. (ep24), Rue McClanahy (ep25), Sammy (ep46), Sarah (ep34), Sticky (ep43), Sully (ep16), Thelma (ep49), Townswoman (ep64), Wench (ep12), Woman (ep26) Category:Cartoons Category:1995 Cartoons